


Transcending

by Malice



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malice/pseuds/Malice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the War and before the Final Fall, Lucifer finds peace in his first creations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcending

There was something beautiful of the silence that accompanied the vastness of space. It was serenity at it's finest, and he quite enjoyed living in it.

He had been cast out, tossed aside like fine particles of useless ash in the wind. There were others as well, within the hundreds. Many of the siblings that had sided with him still, were settled closer to the star that gave Earth it's light. Most of them were nursing wounds in their grace trying to rend the tears whole again, but Lucifer bore his scars proudly. He didn't see any shame in his actions. He felt no remorse. Why should he try and hide the wounds that help create where he was today?

He had surpassed every expectation. He had survived, nay, even flourished from the battle. It was not to say that his semblance of a heart did not mourn the passing of his brothers and sisters. Their deaths were a heavy price to pay for what they had tried so hard to accomplish...If anything it only caused him to become bitter. Why not slay them all then? Why leave them to live? There was always the opportunity to attack again, certainly the war had not humbled him. It had only give him a more venomous resolve. It was a foolish move on his brother's part, but Michael had always been so...warm. 

A third of the heavenly host, gone or outcast. It had been a very sad day in Heaven's history, one that would not be written down for at least another thousand years. And even then the tale would be highly inaccurate, humans had a hard time of getting their facts straight - even at the dawning of their age. 

He slowly glided closer to Earth, his many wings fully unfurled. One was still strained in it's movements, almost having it broken within the battle. Still hem made to stay far enough away from the floating blue rock. He watched as Earth's moon passed him by, casting a shadow over the the morning star. It was better this way, to stay hidden from their eyes. The humans had whispered about the two suns that hung in the sky, but Lucifer had long since decided to hide behind the moon - covering the hidden side with an unnatural light. 

Lucifer spent his time watching the humans. He had managed to land upon the planet several times, towering over trees and some of it's mountains. Even then they knew that their true forms could hurt the humans, so delicate, so pliable... It had become a little hobby of his, to visit them. He had taken forms of many of the larger creatures over time, talking and whispering to both man and beast. He was curious about the beings that his Father had tried to force him to love. Curious, but there was no kindness there.

And he had managed to talk to a woman, Adam's first wife. Her name was Lilith; a creature as brilliant as any flame, who could snap faster than any serpent's tongue. Needless her rebellious spirit mirrored something within himself. He kept a keen eye upon her, conversed with the woman who would not bow to her husband. Strange to say, he was even fond of her. Lilith had slipped away from Eden, replaced by this 'Eve' woman.

It was all well and good, it gave him more time with Lilith. Sad it was that his times with her were often short lived. There were those still in Heaven that liked to keep watch over the rebels. Lucifer often made the most frequent trips to Earth, though there were some of his generals that also took refuge on it as well. Yet there were monsters upon Earth that they had overlooked. Even Lucifer had not paid attention to them before. Alphas, the first born monsters of the terrible creature who would eventually call herself Eve. Funny how that worked out.

He watched the weak and lame remnants of his army fell to tooth and claw of horrid monsters. He mourned their loss, but it was their own fault... 

Time passed...His wounds healed over naturally; strips of cool blue against a brilliant swirling mass of white and silver. One of his six wings was still on the mend, but he could move it with minimal discomfort. There was news from Heaven, whispers...Gabriel was trying to keep things light up there, but his efforts were hardly met with results.   
I taught you everything, but when it's appropriate to make a joke.

And the humans bred tiny wailing creatures, who's cries cut through the night. Something about the sound made the angel both smile and cringe. Lilith faded away upon Earth...though Lucifer kept her very close. They wouldn't miss the first soul to pass from existence. Frankly he was quite surprised that there was anything left after their bodies crumbled into the fixtures of decay...

Still he looked down upon Earth and found new things. There were pieces of this game that had not yet been put into play. He could not defeat Heaven it seemed. He had made peace with that, but he could defeat Heaven's cause. He could destroy their purpose and show them the reality of their stupidity. Their loyalty to a Father who had become strangely quiet after the war. 

After over a hundred years his feet touched solid land once more. He walked the dusty surface of the moon, keeping to it's shadowed side for now. There was a small orb within his hand, full of fire and spite. Lilith's body had faded, but he had been carrying her around in his hand for some time. Humans and their souls...It was interesting, infuriating.

He continued to weave the soul between his fingers. He had spoken with her off and on for many years now. He had informed her about what had happened in Eden, a place now dissolving away as the the humans ran. Adam, Eve, and their tiny spawn had been sent away, the wilds chasing after them. The scene had made him laugh for hours on end. All it had taken was a whisper on the wind and their Eden came crashing down.

Yet their troubles had only made him hunger for further destruction. In a time of great frustration he took it out on the swirling mass of soul in his hands. The cry somehow cut through the airless expanse of space, and that's when he noticed something different about the soul. She was different...Lilith responded differently than before. Lucifer took his time and started to get a very personal look at the human soul...

In time the mass chilled within his hands as he rewove her many qualities. The light in his hands started to fade, shifting and cooling like a dwarf star in the distance. Though the substance of the soul still acted like smoke, she hovered heavily in his hands. The mass was pearly white, strips of cream and silver from the process of putting the broke soul back together.

She was beautiful.

There was something of a fondness in his gaze as he held her within his palm. Akin to child and toy he lifted free of the moon and flew towards Earth. Adam and Eve were getting well into age. Their sons were squabbling about something about crops and livestock. There were cries of new life and the twisted pearl in his hand hummed in contentment at the sound. The angel smiled.

He found a quiet place just a few miles away from the humans. It was then that the pearl started to darken into a rich smoke like substance. He watched Lilith slither off into the distance, whispering to Cain to kill his brother - to cause her former husband as much pain as possible. Her actions brought him much pride, and he continued to impress her with her cunning and cruelty towards the humans.

The angel stood back and watched as chaos ensued. She helped turn the humans upon one another, and he gathered the souls of others who died violently by her hand - twisting them into mirrors of his first creation. Yet none held her original brilliance. It was just as he finished twisting Cain into a new form that he felt Michael's presence behind him.

How many centuries had it been? How long had it been since he had seen Michael? Lucifer turned to face his elder brother, who had...dimmed considerably over time. It only made Lucifer smile.  
The angel turned to face his brother, instructing little Cain to flee as fast as he could. Lucifer was weaponless, but by no means any less dangerous without his sword. He still had not become accustomed to being without his weapon.

"What have you done to them?"  
"You don't care for them, my demons? Father isn't the only one who can create, Michael..."  
There could only be one reason he would be here now. Punishment. It always had been Michael's favorite song and dance...  
"What gave you the right?"

His feathers bristled and wings flared. What gave anybody the right? What gave the humans the right to be so loved and admired? What gave Father the power to treat his first creations as lesser beings? Why couldn't they think for themselves?   
"No one gives us the right we take it."

He lost the encounter. He had been outmatched, Michael had not been kind enough to come alone. There had been nothing he could do. His demons did not know how to fight angels, and they would have been torn apart, but he had seen them.  
Even as darkness swallowed him whole...Even as he was tossed into the Pit, he still saw a pearl in the distance.

He had lost once more, but in some regards he had won.


End file.
